


【白沃】Jasmine（六）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: Warming：高潮限制，射niao
Relationships: Anthony/Walter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【白沃】Jasmine（六）

等回过神来两个人已经变成了上下交叠的姿势，Anthony微放开Walter红兮兮的唇瓣，亲啄了下少年冒着薄汗的鼻尖，又往下吻住他。  
Walter仰着头发出轻微的鼻音，感觉心头有股电流顺着骨髓爬进四肢百骸，下身跳了两下，勃起了。  
这个认知让小特工晕乎乎的脑袋瞬间清醒了不少，他有些尴尬地并起双腿，推了两把压在身上的人：“Anthony……”  
男人了然地抬起头，含笑道：“别怕，要是你不硬我才要头疼。”  
Walter摇摇头，很坚决地用手抵着对方的胸：“你起来，我躺一会儿就好。”  
Anthony愣了下，才明白这不是什么欲擒故纵的戏码，他撑着手面无表情：“不想做？”  
小特工点点头，虽然发烧让他变得有些软弱，Walter还是坚强把话说完：“我不想和你这么不清不楚的做，我知道你从前有很多人随时可以上床，不问姓名不管来历，但至少你和我做爱的时候，这里应该有的是我。”  
他用手指点了点Anthony胸前泛着蓝光的反应堆，大有你敢说无所谓我就捏碎它的架势。  
Anthony的表情一瞬间变得有些无奈，许久才幽幽叹息着低下头：“我要把你那些乱七八糟的电视剧删掉，你以为真的靠两句话和绝境病毒就能让我乖乖跟你待在这里吗？小笨蛋。”  
“你……”Walter猛然睁大眼，话到一半就被截住，变成了呜咽和喘息。  
年少懵懂，不知情欲，爱贪来时，则情潮似海汹涌。  
Walter感觉自己很热，不太明白是因为发烧还是其他什么，Anthony的吻顺着唇瓣一路往下，舌头灵活地解开了他睡衣的扣子，轻轻重重落在白皙的胸膛上，像点燃的星火，大手向下褪去了裤子，两条纤细的腿半屈着在空气里微微发颤。  
他眼角朦胧出一点红，抬着头迎合着对方的爱抚，自己浑身已经没什么好衣服了，男人还是西装革履的模样，于是他不甘心地抬起手，哆哆嗦嗦去扯Anthony的领带：“脱掉……”  
“嘘，不着急。”  
银色的共生甲从手腕伸上来，化作手指的形状，一点点剥开Anthony的上衣，露出大片小麦色的精壮胸膛和遒劲的肌肉，月色从背后打过来，明灭光线落在胸肌上，仿佛某种香艳电影的开场。  
小处男看呆了，很没出息地咽了口唾沫，反应过来后羞愤地捂住脸不敢看对方。  
Anthony发出低沉浅笑，把少年的手抓起来握住：“男朋友身材这么好，你应该与有荣焉。”  
“自恋狂。”  
Anthony没有否认，手指在少年的胸膛上打转，摩挲着白皙的皮肤直到泛起细密的战栗。高烧未愈带来的触觉格外敏感，Walter感觉自己变成了只发情的鸽子，不管碰哪里都能带起一片火花，意乱情迷，热的他昏昏沉沉，不自觉从鼻腔发出轻微的鼻音。  
男人的手掌握住他的乳肉，只是轻轻的搓揉，一侧粉色的乳珠就在空气里微微肿立起来，他微眯着眼，俯身下去含住了那枚珠子。  
吮吸的瞬间快感仿佛烟花般在脑子里炸裂开，Walter失神尖叫起来，手指胡乱在Anthony背上拍打：“不要，不要这么舔，啊！”  
“这就受不了了，”Anthony松开口，舔了舔嘴皮，有些怜惜看着杏眼朦胧的小特工，“接下来要怎么办？”  
“什么接下来……”Walter喘着气无意识呢喃。  
Anthony笑而不语，他又伸出舌头含住了另一边乳肉，大手往下褪掉男孩的内裤，握住了挺立的性器。  
那些无处不在的液体共生甲随之顺着柱身攀爬上来，金属的冰冷贴在火热的阴茎上，仿佛有自我意识般收紧蜿蜒，像一条冷冰冰的舌头来回舔弄，这种想法让Walter快感更深，冠头也抖动着吐出些透明的黏液，旋即难耐地仰起头，哆哆嗦嗦去唤男人的名字，不知委屈还是爽：“Anthony……唔……”  
“这就是接下来。”男人说着，用手抬起少年的下身，手指撑开后穴，慢慢探进去一根手指头。  
Walter发出断续的抽吸，异物入侵的感觉并不好受，他拼命扭着身子想把手指挤出去，却只能更夹紧对方。  
“别乱动。”Anthony警告似的拍了他屁股一巴掌，白嫩的臀肉很快翻起潮红，少年羞耻地呜咽一声，共生甲也狠狠勒进他的阴茎。  
所有感觉被这一下濒临到崩溃边缘，而后彻底断线，他浑身痉挛着射出一股股白色的精水。  
高潮后的小特工浑身失力瘫软在床上，再没什么力气挣扎，Anthony趁机又放进去一根手指，双指在高热的内壁里缓慢探进开拓。  
“Honey you are so hot. ”  
“疼……”Walter嘟着嘴可怜兮兮地抱怨。  
“忍一忍。”  
嘴上这么说着，Anthony却招来自己的共生甲，顺着指尖的缝隙流淌进肉穴，权当润滑剂使用。  
后穴被撑开的酸胀直接到尾椎，Walter呜咽着弓起身子，脚趾勾着床单无意识抓紧。  
Anthony填进去三根手指，将银色冰凉的战甲薄薄覆盖住指尖，浅浅抽动着，推开柔软滚烫的肉壁往前插弄，很快就摩挲到了前列腺点，他不轻不重揉捏着那小块凸起，细微的快感顺着尾椎蔓延进四肢百骸，未痊愈的高烧让Walter内里滚烫地像火，共生甲却像几枚冰块贴着他，冷热交替，让他更加晕头转向，泪水在青玉般的眼眶里打转，艳红的唇边流出的呻吟越发沉重起来。  
他感觉自己变成了快融化的冰淇淋，整个人空落落的发慌，徒劳伸手要抓住什么，却什么都没有，只好像猫咪一样无助轻喘着。  
Anthony见少年一副情动难耐的模样也不在折磨他，抽出自己手指，将早就硬挺难耐的阴径抵在少年的后穴，浅浅试探着要进入。  
本来迷迷糊糊的Walter却忽然大喊一声：“Wait！”  
“又怎么了？”Anthony发现他对这个麻烦精真是有无限耐心。  
Walter并起吐露蜜液的后穴，明明自己也欲火焚身，还要义正言辞道：“你得带套。”  
Anthony愣了下，眯起眼：“Seriously？”  
Walter疯狂点头：“科学证明67%的性病都是不正确性行为引起，我，我不是嫌弃你，但你以前和这么多人乱搞，我要一点点安全感。”  
……  
要不是不适时宜，Anthony恨不得立马抓着小混蛋暴打一顿，他咬牙切齿：“闭嘴，再胡乱说话我就用共生甲肏你。”  
谁知Waltet微思考了阵，居然很认真点点头：“也不是不可以。”  
Anthony彻底无语了，他再不废话，抓着Walter的臀肉，挺腰把自己的龟头直接顶入了少年的后穴。  
Walter发出一声尖叫，浑身像条滑腻的鱼扭来扭去，下体却被Anthony牢牢钉在性器上，软绵绵的肉壁层层包裹着粗大的阴茎，却没有任何力量阻止对方蛮横地冲撞进来，用力抽插了几下，痛楚和快感几乎让Wlater 要晕过去，他满脸泪痕地抗议：“你，你不要这么凶，呜……”  
“我觉得让你能在这时候说话是个巨大的错误。”Anthony心平气和俯下身，像野兽终于露出他的獠牙，“小朋友，省点力气一会儿给我叫床。”  
Waltet还没能细想对方这句话什么意思，Anthony用共生甲摁着他的双手，将自己紫黑的阴茎慢慢全部插了进来。  
未经人事的后穴哪怕再被好好扩张，Anthony的尺寸还是让少年有些吃不消。  
他感觉后面有种撕裂的痛感，疼的他耳边发鸣，细薄的汗珠打湿了额发，张了张嘴却说不出一个字，只能发出阵阵哀鸣，看起来脆弱又可怜。  
Anthony也不好受，男孩内穴本来就又紧又热，一紧张更是不断收缩，夹的他进退不得，要是其他时候他才不管这些直接肏进去就可以，可对方是Walter，他却不自觉心软的一塌糊涂。  
他叹了口气，一手托着Walter的腰，一手抓着他阴茎上下套弄起来，银色的共生甲随即分出灵活的触手，在少年胸口的两团乳肉不断拢捏，一条化成阴茎的形状伸进少年的嘴里，模仿着抽插的动作在口中进出。  
上下操弄的快感很快让Walter重新软下来，双眼迷离地伸着舌尖去勾微凉的金属，不时发出啧啧淫声。  
Anthony趁机一鼓作气把自己全部纳进了少年体内，他奖励似的亲了亲对方潮红的脸：“天赋异禀，宝贝。”  
而后男人掴着Walter的屁股，胯部晃动着抽插起来。一开始只是缓慢抽动几下，而后像不满足似的狠狠撞了进来，从上到下撞击他的内里。  
Walter哪里受过这般凶猛的对待，不过几下就被彻底肏软了，被撞的直往后退，膝盖屈在Anthony两腿边发颤着摩挲，对方每次都往敏感点撞，一波又一波的快感此起彼伏，除了一声高过一声的呻吟，小特工还真的说不出任何话来了。  
Anthony把他的双腿屈起来打开，这个姿势让他可以更方便看见自己的阴茎被少年粉嫩的小穴贪婪的吞吐着，透明的液体因为软肉和性器的挤压从穴口渗出来。  
他呼吸不自觉急促起来，共生甲感受到主人的情绪，诚实地游走在少年腿根，蠢蠢欲动着。  
感受到体内的巨物又涨大了一圈，Walter羞赧地蹬着小腿不满地摇晃身体：“Anthony！”  
“嗯哼。”  
Anthony抓住少年乱动的两条大腿，稍稍直起身子，沉腰压了下去，整个身体都被细长的腿圈住。  
这个姿势让阴茎直接深入到一个难以企及的深度，Walter甚至怀疑男人只要动一动他的肚子就会被贯穿：“A，Anthony，太深了……”  
“有吗？”  
男人假惺惺反问，下身却又开始动起来。他的整个胯部紧紧贴着少年的后穴，囊袋撞在穴口发出响亮羞耻的挞打声，撞得会阴处火辣辣的疼。  
相较于Walter体温低热的阴茎在后穴内猛力进出，少年被顶的整个人都随之摆动，发出断断续续的哭喊。这种姿势对于Anthony来说并不算爽，但为了惩罚心直口快的小朋友，他还是足足肏了对方十多分钟才把喉咙都喊哑的小特工捞了起来，用手指细致抹去对方满脸的泪与汗。  
早前不知第几次Anthony肏他时候Walter就又射了，他浑身都散了架，又酸又涨的疼痛充斥着下体，鼻子呼吸顺畅了许多，喉咙却干的要命。  
Anthony抬来水杯，用嘴一点点渡给Walter，后者垂着眼小心用舌尖舔着水珠，这种不言不语时候反而显得格外乖巧可爱了。  
Anthony在渡完最后一口水，又把Walter压在床头和自己手臂之间，后者吓了一跳：“你你还没好？！”  
“你说呢？”Anthony危险地笑着，埋在Walter的巨物又开始缓慢动起来。  
和之前激烈凶狠的媾和不同，男人这次进出的缓慢又温柔，Walter能清晰感觉到对方坚硬的性器撞开自己的软壁，像拨开水痕的阻碍把他填满。  
Walter喉咙发出细浅兴奋的娇喘，双腿想要并拢，却只能夹住Anthony精壮的腰。  
男人粗重的呼吸打在颈边，溢满情欲的眼睛像暴风雨来临时的海洋，Walter是在风暴里穿梭的海燕，只要一眼他就摇摇晃晃一头撞进风眼。  
Anthony也在看着他，少年脸上是病态和情欲交缠的红，眼角涔着泪花，随着他的顶撞不时前倾身体，发出甜腻的喘息，像朵小白的茉莉，被他从花蕊开始碾碎，一寸寸拆吃入腹。  
“Mine. ”  
他低声呢喃，像念出一段咒语，随即含住少年湿热的嘴唇，如海般冰凉地掠夺呼吸。  
Walter不自觉抬手虚环住Anthony，冷冰冰的银色共生甲在小腹下方缓慢地游走着，像是滑腻的蛇。  
男人能敏锐察觉到包裹阴茎的肠壁越发敏感的收紧，他按着少年小幅度的抽动，感受身上人被他操弄的不断起伏，而后在某个瞬间，对方掐着他的手猛然用力，呼吸忽然短促热切起来。  
Anthony知道这是要高潮了，那些银色的金属瞬间捂住少年的马眼，生生将Walter射精的欲望粗暴堵住：“你今天射的够多了，这次陪我一起。”  
Walter扭着腰想逃离男人的桎梏，想要释放的欲望折磨得他快要崩溃，气急败坏语无伦次：“你管我！呜呜……Anthony，让我射，让我射……求求你……”  
Anthony充耳不闻，他压着Walter的膝盖，又提起力气猛然开始挞打，每一次都进的极深，擦过少年的敏感点，带着噗嗤的水声。  
似乎是极痛，又像极乐，小特工只觉得他的每一寸骨髓，每一根血管都在被无情碾碎又重塑，他扭着腰不停哭喊，求饶，到最后什么都说不出来了，无声张着嘴，溺水般大口喘息。  
Anthony在他体内狠狠肏了数十下，抽出自己紫黑硬挺的性器，把Walter翻了个身，抵在对方光裸白皙的脊背上摩擦了两下，射了出来。  
与此同时，束缚着少年的共生甲也全部褪去，他浑身抽搐着，终于射出了淅淅沥沥的精液，最后带着小股淡黄的液体晕开在猩红的床单上。  
他被Anthony肏尿了。  
这个认知让Walter羞愤地几乎要以头抢地，偏生浑身像注射了肌肉松弛剂一般绵绵无力，尤其使用过度的某个地方，又酸又胀。  
罪魁祸首把他捞进怀里，亲吻少年汗津津的额发和眼角，Walter偏了偏头没躲开，得到男人低沉的调笑：“恼羞成怒了？”  
等我好了就跟他拼命！  
怀着这样的美好愿景，Walter终于不堪劳累地在Anthony怀里阖上了眼。  
（tbc）


End file.
